


A very drunk experience

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cider, Cute, Established Relationship, Giggling, M/M, Spiders, Vodka, drunk, goof balls, im drunk writing a drunk fic, my own experience into a fic, plastered, sorry for the reference hammered im from the north of england, they are so cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I want you to meet Nigel.' Ian giggled unclutching his palm to reveal the small,fast moving spider. </p><p> </p><p>the happenings of finding a spider while very very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very drunk experience

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i actually did find a spider while i was drunk and named it Nigel...i scared the shit out of everyone so yes this fic was based on what I did. 
> 
>  
> 
> they are such goof balls- sorry for errors i'm rather drunk right now myself

Ian and mickey were particularly drunk...okay they were fucking hammered. They had managed to clear two large bottles of cider plus nearly a full bottle of vodka and they were still going strong. 

It had all started when Mickey came home from his normal-pimp-routine,watching out for his whores,counting the goods,that sort of thing. After Ian asked for his old job back at the Kash n' Grab it allowed him free access(not so free) to an unlimited supply of alcohol. 

it had been a while since he and Mickey had been so bad they passed out on the couch,so he knew that tonight was the night. 

they started off with normal drinking,a couple of beers and few joints to settle their needs. Then it got more hardcore-as Ian put it,they did a shot of cider each minute for an hour...lets say it ended up with them slurring their words and giggling on the Gallagher kitchen floor. 

they found a random vodka bottle stashed in the back of the cleaning supplies cupboard-god knows what they were looking for- but they assumed it was fiona's emergency kit. 

Mickey was in the process of polishing off the bottle when Ian's bladder decided to pinch and nip him like a bitch. Ian stumbled up hitting into the counter once or twice,which made mickey giggle even more. They had no attempt of actually keeping their voices down for the other Gallagher's in the house they were too drunk to give a shit. 

the stairs were like a total wipeout track,Ian had to dodge all of Liam's toys and carls traps to get to the top of the stairs,and not just that he could hardly walk due to his poisoned insides.

mickey was still laughing loud as Ian could hear him faddily from the bathroom. He was actually surprised he aimed well at the toilet,until he saw movement by the side of it. It was a black dot running recklessly around... Not just a dot a fucking eight legged one for that matter. Ian chuckled to himself as he knew mickey hated spiders so he grabbed a tissue and lifted it from its tracks.

'what the fuck is takin you so long Gallagher?' mickey shouted as the redhead emerged from the stairs with a huge grin on his face and a suspicious looking folded tissue in his hand. 

'I wannnnnt you to meet someone.' Ian slurred trying his best to make his way back to the kitchen. 

mickey frowned and tried to sit up which was a failed attempt as the vodka was deciding to mix with cider already.  
'this ain't no meet an greet firecrotch?'

'Come here?'

'No you fuckin come here.' 

'I want you to meet....' Ian slumped down beside mickey,his words sounding perfect to the older boy but he knew if someone cane in now they would just hear gibberish. 

'I want you to meet Nigel.' Ian giggled unclutching his palm to reveal the small,fast moving spider.

Mickey jumped,a almost late reaction as the alcohol had fucked up all his senses,he yelped as the spider moved a slightly on Ian's hand. 

'what the fuck Ian! Get that thing away from me!' his scream seemed louder than it was. 

'But he's my friend mick.' 

'Its a fuckin spider...and mickey milkovich doeeees not do fuckin spiders!' mickey moved himself against a cabinet,clutching to his vodka like it was going to save him from this torture. 

'but..nigel...he's so-

mickey grabbed the tissue in pure fear but it didn't feel so bad as his body was feeling rather numb. He tossed the spider wrapped in the white sheet out of the nearby open window. Ian watched in pain as the paper flew away from his grasp,he slouched himself into a ball,giving mickey daggering eyes of hatred. 

'I wanted to keep Nigel.' he didn't know why he had came to love this spider so much,but vodka seemed the only answer. 

Mickey moved closer his palm resting on Ian's calf. 'fuck Nigel you can have me instead.' Ian instantly grabbed mickey to lock their jaws together. They were both fucked up..and not just from alcohol..ian was now due to the loss of good ol' Nigel,but everything around them made them giggle.


End file.
